


Don't You Know You Got My Eyes

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: The Beat of Moth's Wings [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion of Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Found Family, Not Canon Compliant, Reunions, implied child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: They had met badly, gotten along in the worst of ways until they settled into this off-set relationship of near family, hell - she'd played mother to McCree as much as Reyes had played father. Seeing him fully grown and on the opposing team was pulling strings and hitting buttons she'd thought were long gone, yanking on age old fractures along her ribs.





	1. What are you doing alive

She had never expected to stumble upon him rolling ass first into one of her trip mines, landing practically at her feet, the gut-punch of recognition of bright red serape and dislodged cowboy hat making her feel a little bit more than nauseous. 

She made the mistake of moving her mask aside, of revealing the curved metal that curled under her jaw and the same scar that hooked under her eye over skin people could only ever compare to latte's or almonds - the flex of the mechanics that held the left side of her body together from upper arm to skull as she spoke ovbious in the glint of light: "What in the hell are you doin' alive?" 

The crack of joints and the low chuckle as McCree stood put her on edge. _He's not a child anymore. No more cocky teenager to knock around and teach._ "I could ask you the same thing." 

"You could, but you're the one who just landed ass over face in my trip mine, cowboy." she made a point to keep her shotguns in hand. She helped teach him, of course she didn't trust him. 

Gabriel had taught her better than blind trust. 

Admete watched with eyes she hoped didn't give her away as he placed his hat back on his head, the emotions swirling in her gut threatening to climb up her throat and choke her. 

They had met badly, gotten along in the worst of ways until they settled into this off-set relationship of near family, hell - she'd played mother to McCree as much as Reyes had played father. Seeing him fully grown and on the opposing team was pulling strings and hitting buttons she'd thought were long gone, yanking on age old fractures along her ribs. 

"Runnin' 'round without your companion?" the question hit something it probably didn't mean to, and her flinch was small but noticeable. 

"Jesse-" 

"We all thought-" 

"That I was dead? That all of us were dead? I know, shocker, we're not. I'm sorry, but that's life. Or, well, a lack of it for some of us. Take that up with Ziegler. I can't change the past, Jesse, but I can let you walk out of here without us making this the time I first met you as a scrappy seventeen year old all over again but with guns involved." 

Admete made a point of holstering her shotguns, the faint _click_ of the reloading mechanism locking into place as she and McCree made eye contact in the otherwise silent room bringing a painfully bittersweet smile to her face. 

"Get out of here, cowboy. If I ever see you again, I'll shoot your stupid hat off your head." 

"Count on it." 

Jesse McCree watched her mask drop back into place, eerily similar to someone else's he couldn't quite place, before she vanished.


	2. Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jab from Sombra didn't land as he trailed behind her, the drawl of McCree's words suddenly cutting off with a yelp and what was absolutely Peacekeeper clattering to the ground, eyes following his hat sailing through the air. Everyone pulled in closer from both teams, some with weapons still raised and others putting them away at was a very familial sounding squabble coming from the high pathway. 
> 
> "I raised you better than to just announce yourself like that! What in the hell do you think you're doing, son?" 
> 
> "Let go of my ear 'n I might tell ya!"

Admete ignored the "Acherontia what are you _doing-_ " that came from behind her as she slipped out of her stealth, and stepped forwards. The mask that covered the bottom part of her face didn't show her frown, but Gabriel knew it was there from the look in her eyes. 

The very close sound of what was clearly McCree's voice drawing out some sort of catch phrase had several others tucked behind objects that littered the path of Route 66. Yet Admete stood there, shaking her head and snapping "I'm going to go kick our son's ass, stay here." before taking off up a set of steps barely within his eye line. 

The jab from Sombra didn't land as he trailed behind her, the drawl of McCree's words suddenly cutting off with a yelp and what was absolutely Peacekeeper clattering to the ground, eyes following his hat sailing through the air. Everyone pulled in closer from both teams, some with weapons still raised and others putting them away at was a very familial sounding squabble coming from the high pathway. 

"I raised you better than to just announce yourself like that! What in the hell do you think you're doing, son?" 

"Let go of my ear 'n I might tell ya!" 

"I'll let go of your ear when you explain why drawling out the improper time of day like a right proper jackass before trying to get the one up on people is apparently how you're running things!" 

"It's not the improper time, it's high noon somewhere in the wo- _OW._ " 

"Don't. Sass me. Jesse James McCree." 

There was the sound of a very deep, agitated sigh and scraping metal as Gabriel ran a hand down his face, the man known as Reaper turning and walking back into the other section of the town through the archway. 

The sound of whispers from the others came as more bickering continued up top, Admete eventually letting go and brushing off Jesse's clothing. 

She gave a sharp whistle, distorted by her mask. "Hey, tall stuff, get me the kids hat would you?" she jerked her head towards Reinhardt, hoping quietly she wasn't easily recognizable to him. 

She snatched the Frisbee-thrown hat out of the air before Jesse could, reaching up and placing it on his head. She shifted them so her back was to their small audience, shifting her mask down on the hinge to give him a small grin. 

"Knock 'em dead kid. And do it quietly, if you would." 

"Yes ma'am." the mock salute had her grinning as she slid the mask back up, placing her hands on his shoulders and straightening his hat after he tipped it one way. 

"Wear your hat right, too, jackass." 

"I'm an adult, damnit." 

"No you're not." she snorted as she turned, giving a small, flippant, wave to the gathering of all too familiar faces below them and moved for the aloft building, easily finding her way back into stealth in the doorway. 

It was, of course, Sombra that pestered them the entire way back on if they _actually_ had a kid, and if so why wasn't it on any record anywhere ever. 

Admete had long abandoned her mask, carefully removed it from its spot on her metal plating and settled it on Gabriel's knee. 

Sombra didn't quite expect the near regret she saw on the woman's scarred face, something in the set of her mouth and the lines that creased her skin - the only thing that ever gave away her age. 

All that truly answered her was the still modified voice of Gabriel from beside Admete, who turned back around to face away from their co-worker at the sound of his "Drop it, Sombra."

The rest of the ride back was silent aside from Widowmaker occasionally snapping something at Sombra when she got too close. 

No one spoke of two gauntlet covered hands practically death-gripping on to each other on the other side of the drop ship, wild curls the only sign of a face pressed into a coat covered shoulder and both masks carefully set aside.


End file.
